The Cancer Risk and Prevention Program (Program 6) is an extremely interdisciplinary program involving 32 members from 11 Departments representing basic, translational, and clinical investigators. Members have a total of $ 7,327,303 in peer-reviewed funding, including $1,403,749 from the NCI. Over the past grant cycle, Program 6 members generated a total of 269 peer-reviewed publications, including 8% intraprogrammatic, and 25% interprogrammatic publications. The overall objectives of the Cancer Risk and Prevention Program are to understand the genetic, psychological, behavioral, and socio-environmental basis of cancer and to disseminate cancer control efforts through research in our local community. The specific scientific goals are (1) to elucidate the genetic and environmental basis, as well as the mechanisms of progression, for common cancers (breast, ovarian, colorectal, prostate, lung, skin, and blood), and to translate this new knowledge into clinical and public health practice; (2) to develop animal models for chemoprevention studies and develop biomarkers for early detection of cancer; (3) to identify genetic, psychological, and bio-behavioral bases of cancer risk and prevention; and (4) to establish an organized outreach research effort in the Southside Chicago neighborhoods to enhance and empower their participation and utilization of University of Chicago research, educational and clinical services, thereby reducing the disparities in cancer and other health outcomes and their modifiable determinants in the community. The heterogeneity of research within the Program is a strength, but it also presents challenges, given the wide-ranging foci of scientific investigations from basic scientific research in carcinogenesis through preclinical and clinical translational research. Particular strengths of the Program include molecular epidemiology, basic and clinical studies in addiction and high-risk health behaviors, and studies of environmental toxicity and population-based genetics. This program encompasses transdisciplinary interactions and collaborations fostered by program-specific activities, by the close proximity of the investigators at the University of Chicago campus and, particularly, by the large collaborative research grants, such as the Center for Interdisciplinary Health Disparities Research, Breast Cancer SPORE, PO1s, and training grants within the Program.